User blog:MP999/MP999: Event Horizon Tournament signup
THIS IS JUST THE ANNOUNCEMENT PAGE. NOMINATE YOUR CHARACTERS ON THE BLOG ON THE OMM WIKI. LINK AT THE BOTTOM. It’s time for the return of the tournament! Well, the tournament has returned lots of times, but now I’m running my second one! I’m feeling refreshed right now, and I’ve had plenty of time to write Death Battles, OMMs, and DBXs of my own design. Now, do I have lots of free time? Hell to the no. There’s still the looming chance of being without internet for quite a while, I have lots of work hours, shows to catch up on, and my own fights to write... and, finally, a social life! But, also, have you guys been waiting long enough? Hell to the yes. The format shall be the same; thirty-two characters, single-elimination bracket. There won’t be a boss fight at the end of this one, nor will there be much story. Voting will remain with the same format. Registration, however, has changed somewhat. You are allowed to nominate two characters, but you can only do one at a time, and must wait for at least four more nominations before selecting your second. If registration is bleak and/or interest is lacking, you may be able to nominate more with my permission. Of course, as host, I will submit a nomination on my behalf to start, and perhaps one later down the line. Please pay attention to the following rules. *Death Battle Fanon rules apply, even though this is OMM. This means no wiki users, anything past ecchi, or real life celebrities. *Joke characters have a 99% chance of being denied entry with extreme prejudice. Comedic characters like Sokka and Luigi are good to go, but jokes like Muppets, memes, Spongebob, Big Rigs, memes, inanimate objects, memes, FNaF, and especially memes, have no chance. *Please vary with the characters, to make it interesting. A large part of this is introducing me and you guys to some interesting characters. *No Undertale. Most characters simply stand still while you play a minigame to defeat them, and from that, somehow everyone is multiversal. *No Steven Universe. I have my reasons to never get involved with it. *This is the big one, as my effort to reduce salt: between the official shows and three wikis, DB, OMM, and DBX, a character you nominate can have no more than two completed fights. This is to eliminate more popular, and thus salt-generating, characters, whether or not they frequently win or lose. Even if the fight they were in is heavily contested or poorly written, it still counts. **Nicholas Wolfwood has no completed fights on any of the three wikis, or the shows. He is eligible. **Ivy Valentine has two completed fights, one on the official DB and one on the fanon OMM. She is eligible. **Erron Black has three completed fights, one on the fanon DB and two on the fanon OMM. Even though one of those fights is written by a banned user, it's still three fights, and thus, he is not eligible. **Bowser has a crapton of completed fights. He is not eligible. *Please keep in mind I can deny a character for whatever reason, such as perhaps there are too many swordsmen, or too many Capcom characters, or a character is too powerful to write with integrity. *Please keep in mind that there is a 31/32 chance your character will lose. Do not nominate someone if you will throw a tantrum if they lose. Nominate here! Category:Blog posts